Alone
by Sarahloulabellx
Summary: McGibbs(!) When disaster strikes his agent and lover falls apart, and all he can do is hold him tight and promise he wont be alone.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first NCIS fic it is born from my love for McGibbs and penelope papers (what a fab episode). _

_I know it may seem a bit OTT but I lost a family member recently so this is kind of an expression of my own feelings. _

_I own nothing recogniseable here I just hope you enjoy it... _

Gibbs wasn't often concerned about any of his agents they weren't only highly skilled field agents but they were also fully grown adults with enough common sense to get them through life.

So when McGee didn't follow him home after work he wasn't concerned he knew his younger lover often needed to stop by his own apartment.

Neither was he too concerned when he didn't wake up to a text explaining the fact that he had fallen asleep in front of his type writer or even stayed up all night with writers block.

However, he did become concerned when he walked into work to find the bullpen empty.

His concern grew when his other agents began to arrive and still no sign, no word from his young agent.

It was almost an hour after he should have arrived when Gibbs was about to storm out of the office and break more than a few speed limits to get to McGee's apartment, when the lift dinged and out stumbled the man in question.

One look and Gibb's gut was doing flips something was very wrong, pushing his chair back he stood and made his way to intercept his agent before he got to his desk.

As McGee rounded the corner Gibbs met him 'McGee?'

'Oh Jethro hello' The younger man slurred patting the other man on the arm.

'Probie are you ok? Are you Drunk?'

Gibbs ignored Tony and grabbed McGee's arm not saying a word he spun him round and pulled him towards the elevator. In a desperate need to find out what the younger man was playing at, as well as trying to get him out of the office before anyone else saw him coming to work drunk.

Gibbs hardly gave the doors chance to close before flipping the stop switch, turning his agent towards him he stopped when he saw the tears streaming down his face.

'Tim? Whats going on?'

Instead of an answer Jethro just jumped as Tim flung himself at the steel wall punching it so hard Gibbs was sure he heard a crack before proceeding to thump his head against it.

The older man quickly snapped out of his daze moving forward and grabbing the man in an attempts to restrain him, 'Timmy, what's going on' He had never been this worried about the younger man before. Hell he'd never been this concerned about any of his team before.

McGee let out a heartbreaking sob before collapsing against the older mans chest 'Their gone, their dead'

'Who Timmy?'

'Sssarah and Penny'

Gibbs felt his own heart break he didn't know much about Mcgee's family but he knew that Sarah and Penny were the only two he spoke too and to him they were his whole world.

'Oh Tim' He could do nothing more but pull the young man closer to him and hope it provided some comfort.

Gibbs didn't let go of the younger man until he had gotten him out of the building and into his car, he ignored the stares and whispers they received they were not his concern right now. However the young man sobbing his heart out in his arms was and he would be dammed if a couple of whispers and strange looks stopped him now.

The car ride back to Gibbs home was silent except from the sobbing and occasional hiccupping.

Gibbs noticed that before the car had even stopped completely Mcgee had jumped out and soon the sound of retching reached his ears. Quickly jumping out of his own seat he ran round the outside of the car and stopped when he found his young lover on his knees shaking.

'Oh Timmy, come on lets get you inside' He encouraged pulling the younger man up.

Almost 2 hours later Gibbs found himself lying on his bed rubbing small circles into his younger lovers back as he slept.

He had held the younger man until he had reached such a point of exhaustion that he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. It had broken his heart to see someone he loved so dearly in such a state but what had really upset him was the younger mans cry that he was now alone he had no one left.

Gibbs couldn't shake the words as they swirled around his mind over and over again.

'You are never alone Timothy McGee NEVER'


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my gosh can I just say a huge thank you to the response I got for this! It means so much and was an absolute pleasure to recieve. _

_So I had originally only planned for this to be a small oneshot but people asked for more so here goes a two-shot now Im not sure if there will be any more maybe but only if people want to see it. _

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

McGee groaned as he rolled over in the soft bed, his head was pounding and the light streaming through the open curtains made his eyes sore.

At first he was confused as to why he had a hangover it really wasn't like him especially waking up in Gibbs bed with one.

Then it all came flooding back the phone call, the full bottle of vodka and the great idea to stumble into work. How he had gotten there he didn't remember he just hoped he had kept enough sense to get a cab or a bus.

Pulling away the covers he swung his legs over the bed and rubbed his face with his hands he didn't think he could face the day ahead or even walking down the stairs and being face to face with his lover, but he knew he needed to explain everything.

Gibbs was sat at his kitchen table reading the newspaper it was actually the previous days paper but he didn't care he wanted to look like he hadn't been waiting for Tim to come down the stairs he needed to maintain some sense of normality for the young man.

It wasn't long before he heard movement on the stairs and looked up just in time to see sed young man stumble into the room looking exhausted and drained.

'Morning Tim, how are you feeling?' It almost felt like someone else was doing the talking it wasn't his usual gruff voice but one full of concern and fear.

'm'okay' the young man replied quickly taking a seat opposite the older man.

'uh hu coffee?'

Tim just nodded then chuckled in reply making Gibbs look back curiously 'It's just coffee it's so you at least I have some normality left'

'Glad I can help' He offered back placing a mug of the hot liquid in front of the other man.

Silence quickly enveloped the two as they sat very interested in their hands, although Gibbs had a million and one questions he wanted to ask he knew it had to be all on Tim's terms he didn't want to push him.

After what felt like hours Tim finally looked up straight into the eyes of the man he had quickly fallen in love with 'I don't know what to do now, I feel lost, alone. Like everything I love has or is being ripped away from me.'

The older man moved to surround the smaller hands with his own 'McGee I can't tell you that everything is going to be ok, that it will get easier because it doesn't. But I can promise you that I will be there every single step of the way you are not alone, never alone. Not just with me but the rest of the team we are all here with you we are your family, always will be.'

Tim dropped his head 'They were my family too Jethro' his whisper was almost inaudible.

'I know Tim, you should know you don't have to tell me anything if it's too hard but what happened, to Sarah and Penny I mean?'

The younger man began to laugh menacingly it shook Jethro to his core 'It was my fault'

'What do you mean?' He knew that the guilt was a natural part of grief hell he'd experienced this himself more times that he cared to remember.

'They were visiting me we were going out for dinner, It was the first time in ages I was available so we had planned a get together. Only Penny picked Sarah up and on their way to my apartment the car skidded on some ice and went off road hitting a tree.' Tim paused tears streaming down his cheeks and Jethro was about to speak when he continued 'Sarah died on impact they said she didn't feel any pain but Penny was trapped she bleed out they couldn't cut her out in time.'

Pushing his chair back Gibbs moved round the table pulling the younger man against him he held him tight attempting to offer some solace in his presence.

Gibbs was pleased it was a Saturday he had a plan and it was time to put that plan into action, after making sure Tim was safe and occupied in front of his laptop he went down into the basement and pulled out his cell.

'Tony come to mine bring movies and plenty of pizza and beer for everyone bring Ziva with you' With that he ended the first of many calls.

An hour later Tim looked up as the front door opened and Tony and Ziva walked in followed closely by Ducky, Abby, Palmer and Brena.

'Hey probie' Tony called as he flopped onto the couch next to the man.

'Dinozzo bring the beers and pizza in here' Gibbs called from the kitchen making Tony bolt up straight.

'Boss'

Once the younger man had followed his orders he moved him into the backyard 'Tony, Tim's in a bad state Sarah and Penny were killed in a car accident on Thursday, that's why you are all here he needs his family around him right now and I know he craves normality so for god sake and I am only giving you permission this once be yourself make movie references, tease him, treat him like the little brother he is.'

'Oh Probie, sure thing boss you can count on me'

Gibbs carried on like this for the rest of the afternoon pulling the team away one by one to give them the news he of course left Abby until last he wasn't sure Tim could handle a rib breaking hug just yet.

The team spent the afternoon and night playing games, watching films and talking about anything and everything. Gibbs was pleased that although Tim had moments when he was withdrawn and looked a bit overwhelmed he also had moments when he had a genuine smile on his face.

That night the rest of the team except Ducky were all camped out in Gibbs basement as they had all had too much to drink to drive home, and Tim had asked they stay there the night.

Tim lay in Gibbs' arms feeling safe 'Thank you Jethro, I'm not alone and I know that now.'

'Good' and with that Gibbs ran smoothing circles over the younger man's cheek until he felt his breathing even out.


End file.
